Champion Electric Arc
|attribute = |released = 13.2.0 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 70 |mobility = 9 (Weight) 75 (Current Mobility) |image = Champion Electric Arc.png|Appearance Champion electric arc icon.png|Kill icon |cost = 440 |reskinof = Electric Arc |theme = Champion/sci-fi themed |number = 274 |Level required = 37 }} The Champion Electric Arc is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. Appearance It is a reskinned version of the Electric Arc with Champion Armor/Trophy-style colors. In addition, its electric effects and laser are red as well. Strategy It has a lot of ammo and deals high damage, it might be difficult to aim for starter players, but it is a really powerful weapon in good hands, use its laser ability to kill players that fly or move a lot. It has a low fire rate(for an automatic laser weapon), and a decent mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at medium range. Long range will be dominated by snipers such as the Anti-Hero Rifle, as this weapon is hard to aim at long range and easy to dodge. At close range, this weapon will be dominated by quick-moving players and close-ranged weapons such as the Ghost Lantern. At medium range, this weapon will be able to hit most enemies easily, as well as completely destroying players that move in a linear fashion. **Due to its ability to melt opponents who walk straight towards you, it's fairly effective even in Silent School. Invisible players also do not stand a chance here. For the same reason, Mafia Cottage is also a great choice for this weapon. *This weapon has a decent area of damage, being able to hit even if you miss by a bit. *Aim on the head for maximizing Efficiency Per Second. **Pair this weapon with Burning Tiara, Halloween Mask, Hunter's Altar, Elemental Module and Cape Editor to benefit the weapon the most. *This weapon has a decent capacity, so you can afford to miss a few shots and still get many kills. In addition, it has a fast reload. *If the user is slowed by low damage per shot weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell or Icicle Minigun, he/she can still have time to react and take advantage of the slowness effect to increase their aim and destroy opposing players, unless a player with a high damage per shot weapon appears. *Use this similarly to the Electric Arc. Counters *As mentioned before, try to get far from the user's medium range. *Use of snipers at long range can easily dominate its users. *Users of Flamethrowers or other close-ranged weapons at close range can destroy users of this as well. *Move around in a nonlinear fashion, as this weapon only deals high damage when it can consistently score hits on the player. *Don't use a slow-down effect weapon against users of these, unless you can destroy them in a short amount of time. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Mafia Cottage Equipment Setups Have a shotgun-style weapon with you, since aiming with this can get difficult. Also, carry a long-range weapon with you such as the Anti-Champion Rifle or Laser Assistant to deal with players that attack at long range. Therefore, you have effective weapons for all ranges to dominate the game. Trivia *It is one of the champion-themed re-skins released in the 13.2.0 update. The other champion themed weapons are Champion Peacemaker, Champion Mercenary, Anti-Champion Rifle, and Champion Solar Cannon. **It was removed in the 15.5.0 update, but re-added in 15.9.0 along with the other Champion weapons. *This weapon's 98 fire rate is legit. It consumes ammo and hits notably slower than other automatic laser beam weapons, but makes up for it by its high damage, making this the longest-lasting automatic laser weapon in the game due to its slow ammo consumption. *This weapon is a re-skinned version of the Electric Arc weapon. They both have very similar statistics in relation to each other. *Unlike the Electric Arc, players killed by this weapon will disintegrate to red particles upon death. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Champion Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Remodel Category:Automatic